And This Is How It Goes...
by jeri
Summary: "One night I said it to me girl, and now me girl's me wife!"


TITLE: And This Is How It Goes...  
AUTHOR: jeri  
E-MAIL: agentjeri@thexfiles.com  
WEBSITE: http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index.html  
RATING: G  
CATEGORY: VRH  
KEYWORDS: MSR  
SPOILERS: Nothing too serious.  
ARCHIVE: Yes to Legacy, Gossamer, and those who ask nicely.  
STARTED: October 21, 2000  
FINISHED: October 21, 2000  
  
SUMMARY: "One night I said it to me girl, and now me girl's   
me wife!"  
  
**DISCLAIMER:   
Oh I wish I were a Mulder/Scully owner  
That is what I'd truly like to be  
But since I'm not a Mulder/Scully owner  
Everyone belongs to Ten-Thirteen!  
  
NOTE: I was forced into this people. I didn't want to write   
something so out of character, but Brie made me do it.   
::glares:: Blame her...  
  
^*^*^  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
One Night, 2000  
  
"Truth."  
  
Ah. Finally. Her chance to find out something that she's   
been wondering for a while.  
  
"If you had to pick one word to describe me, what would it   
be?"  
  
Mulder scrunches his forehead, obviously not expecting that   
question. "One word?" he clarifies. Scully nods, then sits   
back against the arm of the sofa, content to let him think   
of his answer carefully.  
  
One word to describe Scully, Mulder thinks. Is that possible?   
The little man in his brain shuffles to the back, pulling out   
the dusty old Oxford Unabridged Dictionary that hasn't been   
used in...well, a looooooooooooong time.  
  
The little man opens up to a random page. Prestidigitator.   
Yes, she's quite talented at slight of hand, he acknowledges,   
remembering a certain cricket years ago.  
  
But no, that doesn't describe all of her, he informs the   
little man. Find another one.  
  
Manikin. No, you silly little man, that describes you! Try   
again.  
  
Exculpatory. Yes, she does always save me from certain judicial   
doom...but still...not good enough.  
  
Perfect. Ah, what a word. But no, she's not perfect...though   
practically perfect in...  
  
Got it!  
  
"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," he says simply.  
  
Scully looks at him, confusion showing most prominently. "Of   
all the words in the world...you pick that one?"  
  
Mulder nods. "It's the only one that catches everything that...  
that I love about you."  
  
She looks at him for a few minutes, not saying a thing. Then   
she stands up suddenly, grabs his hand and begins pulling him   
toward the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asks, not that he won't follow her   
anywhere she leads him.  
  
"Justice of the Peace," she tells him bluntly.  
  
His mouth drops in shock. "Seriously?" She doesn't answer him   
as she opens the door to the stairway, trusting them more than   
the elevator at this point.  
  
Minutes later they're in her car. He's still wondering if she   
was just joking with him as he sits in the passenger seat. He   
adjusts the seat belt, hating the feel of it on the "wrong" side   
of his neck. But as they drive, he realizes that they're driving   
to Baltimore. To the Gunmen.  
  
He knows Byers became a Justice of the Peace years ago, when   
Frohike's sister wanted to elope.  
  
Mulder realizes that Scully is totally serious.  
  
Who knew a simple word would create such a reaction? he thinks.   
He would have said it years ago if he'd only known.  
  
But there's one thing he wants to know.  
  
"Um, Scully? Truth or dare?"  
  
She grins, knowing what he wants to hear. "Truth."  
  
"If you had to pick one word to describe *me*, what would it   
be?"  
  
She's quiet for a few moments, not because she's pondering   
her answer, but because she just wants to catch him off guard.  
  
Finally, she answers:  
  
"Mine."  
  
THE END :)  
  
^*^*^  
  
4 out of 5 doctors say expressing your enjoyment of a fanfic   
to its author increases your life expectancy 23-23.8 years.   
The other doctor was killed by Cancerman before we could ask   
him.  
  
jeri, president, xpab: x-philes against bees  
The mailing list: http://www.egroups.com/group/xpab  
The site: http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/xpab.html  
  
For fic and more, visit Jeri's Basement:  
http://www.geocities.com/jeris_basement/index.html  



End file.
